


Caitlyn Simmons: An Red vs Blue Story- (Author Insert)

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart





	1. Meeting Sarge      Remeeting Caboose, Simmons, and Donut

I am Caitlyn Simmons, Little sister to Simmons, always called him Simmons, I joined the Reds to help my brother fight the war against blues... oh how much a mistake that was, after learning that both sides had women things were going to get pissy, like periods and such always bring Pads or tampons even joining the army  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stepped out from the supply plane they shot out only to be met with the angry helm of my brother "Simmons!" I said instantly hearing the sound of his team mates as my com connected to theirs "I'm Caitlyn Simmons, little sister to Simmons before any questions I always called him Simmons." I said walking out of the plane instantly getting yelled at by my brother "WHAT THE FUCK!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Simmons screamed "Its not my fault I had too! Mom needs the money!" I yelled at him "Mom?" Simmons asked "Yea I had to quit school to help get money, mom got into a crash and I have to pay the medical bills, she was barely responsive when I joined." I said "I have to keep her alive, so she can see you one last time, even if she's being kept alive by machines. Its the last thing she said to me before she collapsed, Its the only reason why I'm here to make sure your alive." I said and walked over to the man that she was told to talk to "Sir, I'm Caitlyn Simmons, and I'm here to help win the war." I said saluting him before walking inside the base to see the man in the light red armor "Donut!?" I said "Caitlyn!" Donut said hugging me "Oh my god I thought I wouldn't see you again!" I said hugging him back and laughed when I got let go upon getting interference from the other side to hear a very familiar voice "Michael?" I asked "Caitlyn?!" I hear him say and I run to the top of the base and I waved faintly seeing the blue wave back "Caboose I thought I wouldn't see you again either." I say into the com "Yea I did hear that you did have a crush on me back then in training." Caboose says and luckily he couldn't see my face cause my face got red "W-what? who said that?" I ask "Almost everyone." Caboose said and I let out a gasp "Caboose I'll talk to ya later." I said coldly before disconnecting my com from his and I stood their with a glare at the base before walking away


	2. Chapter 2

I am Caitlyn Simmons, little sister to Simmons, I have always called him that, I joined the Reds to help my brother fight the war against blues... oh how much a mistake that was, after learning that both sides had women things were going to get pissy, like periods and such always bring Pads or tampons even joining the army  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I finally had time to take my armor off, its like taboo in the army supposedly, I pulled out a disk drive and plugged it into the helm of it and I put the helm on and danced around listening to the music I had on it when I heard Grif walk around and stop at the sight of me in civilian clothing and dancing around with my helm on "Yes Grif?" I asked quickly ripping the disk drive out and blocked the door putting on the armor "Why the fuck are you wearing civilian clothing?" Grif asked and I sighed "I wanted time alone you dick!" I said walking out of my room still holding the disk in my hand and slipped it into Simmons room hidden under the cleanness, "Simmons!" Sarge's voice rang out making both me and my brother stop and turn to him and in terrifyingly unison go "Yes Sir?" Sarge sighed "The female Simmons!" Sarge said and I walked over "Yes Sir, what do you need?" I asked "Your friends with a blue right?" Sarge asked "Yes Sir, Caboose he was in my platoon for a couple of days while I was in training while he was being 'contained' for walking into another teams base, I was tasked with him and watched over him the last few days of him being in training." I said "Well, I need you to go over there and make up or anything, because your now a distraction." Sarge said as Simmons freaked out "NO SIR. SHES MY SISTER-" I cut him off "Yes I am your little sister whose supposed to be graduating, on earth, where mom is! I JOINED FOR MOM AND IF YOUR GONNA BE A F'ING PANSEY LITTLE BABY OVER ME BEING IN THE ARMY. GO SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE FOOT!" I said making everyone in the camp jump except for me and Simmons who stared at each other "We clear soldier? this is our job, protect the reds." I said quickly connecting my com to Michael's "Hey Michael! Hey is it okay if I jump over their for a few minutes so we can talk?" I ask getting a 'mhmhm' as I ran over their I was instantly brought into a hug from the blue and I hugged him back "Oh how I missed you." We both said at the same time before laughing and we let go as I walked into the base I was instantly recognized by the tank "Sheila, how've you been?" I ask "Good." Her voice rumbles out as I find a random Helm, I don't really want to ask what's it being used for or anything and I plug in the disk drive and the sound of Imagine Dragon's "I'm on top of the world" plays out and we both start dancing then that cues the crappy singing from the both of us as Tucker walks in and rips the disk drive out after another song starts and hands it back to me and pushes me out of the base and orders me to go back to my base, and so I do "Did you get anything?" Sarge asked "No Sir, we just danced and sang like idiots." I say walking away with sass as I dance around after plugging in the disk drive again and as soon as it starts Grif is dancing along with me as Sarge just sighs shaking his head


	3. Remembering

I am Caitlyn Simmons, Little sister to Simmons, always called him Simmons, I joined the Reds to help my brother fight the war against blues... oh how much a mistake that was, after learning that both sides had women things were going to get pissy, like periods and such always bring Pads or tampons even joining the army  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I danced with Grif as the songs end I pull the disk drive out and put it back in Simmons room (Pretend she never put it in Simmons room) and I went back to my bunk room/area and I lied on the bunk in their thinking about mom.

Mom she was beautiful, after dad left us, she worked so hard to get money so me and my brother could eat after he went to join the army I got a job as a singer, well a small town one at least, I sang covers and got a lot of money but didn't rack up the money my brother was getting so when I got to the age I quit school to join the army, when I told mom that I was gonna go find Simmons she broke down and begged me not to. but I had too and that's when she said "I need to see him one last time." and collapsed I quickly got her to the hospital and I used the money that I ranked up from being a singer to pay off the first month bills then all the money from Simmons paychecks from the army.

During the time I was reminiscing I didn't know I started crying and then hyperventilating luckily Lopez, the Spanish speaking robot, found me and got to me in time and got me to start breathing normally "Thank you Lopez," I said "Dinata" (I think that translates into Your welcome in Spanish Get me Spanish help) Lopez said back and then Simmons came in and hugged me "I heard." Simmons said and I laughed, the first genuine laugh after the start of today. Grif walked in "Whats happening?" Grif asked "Bonding." I said leaning my head on Simmons shoulder pulling my helm off.


End file.
